La historia del verdadero amor
by Miku 3
Summary: Esta es una historia que trata de que Miku acababa de romper con su ex-novia pero luego conoce a una chica y se enamora perdidamente de ella, al parecer el destino tiene algo hermoso para esta joven llamada Hatsune Miku.
1. Una extraña pero hermosa casualidad

Una extraña pero hermosa casualidad

Miku estaba en su casa y algo triste, venia cargando con una gran melancolía ya que hacía unos pocos meses había terminado con su ex-novia, pues esta la había engañado. Para distraerse decidió entrar a su cuenta de facebook haber si había algo interesante que la sacara por un momento de esa tristeza, cuando entro se encontró con un estado de una chica en su inicio que decía algo así "te odio, ve y búscate a otra tonta niña que acepte tus desubicadas propuestas, yo ya no seré a quien le mientas y engañes." Miku al leer esto se sintió bastante identificada asique atino a darle "me gusta" a ese estado. Segundos más tarde la dueña de ese estado le envió un mensaje a Miku.

*conversación*

-Hola.- dijo la misteriosa chica del chat.

-Hola ¿ Cómo estás ?.- respondió Miku.

-Bien ¿ Y tú ?.- respondió la chica.

-Bien, ¿ Cómo te llamas ?.-respondió la peli-aqua extrañada.

-Megurine Luka ¿ y tú ?.- respondió la chica del chat.

-Qué hermoso nombre, yo me llamo Hatsune Miku.- respondió esta.

-¿ Qué edad tienes ?.- pregunto Luka.

-16 ¿ Y tú ?.- respondió Miku.

-Pues 21.- respondió.- oye ¿ Puedo contarte algo ?.- pregunto Luka.

-Claro.- dijo Miku con un poco de curiosidad.

-Ok pues veras, acabo de terminar con mi novia y me siento muy mal, y como no se con quien hablar em… quisiera hablar contigo.-dijo Luka.

-Ouuu que mal, te entiendo hace unos meses termine con mi novia, pero es tiempo pasado asique continua por favor.- dijo la peli-aqua dejando de interrumpir a Luka.

-Pues gracias, bueno veras, ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia y hace 1 mes me dijo que yo le gustaba y me pregunto si quería que fuese mi novia, y ella no me gustaba pero para que no se sienta mal le dije que si, aunque luego me enamore de ella, y como pasa muchas veces me rompió el corazón.- dijo lamentándose la peli-rosa.

-Oh que mal de veras lo siento, pero… ¿ Qué fue lo qué paso ?.- pregunto Miku un tanto curiosa y algo apenada.

-Pues mientras estaba conmigo quería que yo la dejara estar con un chico, y la verdad no me gusto para nada esa idea asique opte por dejarla, lo peor es que ella solo estuvo con el chico para tener…. Ya sabes… ESO.- dijo Luka resaltando la última palabra.

-Oh ya veo, pero no te preocupes ¿ Sabes ? existen muchas personas que valen la pena en este mundo, además eres muy linda y no mereces sufrir por una persona que no valora nada como tu ex-novia.- dijo Miku buscando consolar a la peli-rosa al menos desde lejos.

-Gracias, me has hecho sentir mejor.- respondió la peli-rosa.

-De nada.- dijo Miku.- No hay nada que mis palabras mágicas no puedan arreglar jep.- agrego esta mientras sonreía.

-Deberíamos vernos un día de estos.-dijo Luka muy contenta.

-Claro, ¿ Cuándo puedes ?.- pregunto Miku.

-¿ Te parece el lunes ?.- dijo Luka, esperando una respuesta positiva del otro lado.

-Sip.- dijo Miku.- ¿ A qué hora ?.- agrego.

-Em.. ¿ A la una de la tarde te parece bien?.- pregunto Luka.

-Sip, ¿ En dónde ?.- respondió la peli-aqua ansiosa.

-En el parque, ¿ Quieres ?.- dijo Luka.

-De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos el lunes, a la una, en el parque, ¿ Bien ?.- dijo la menor muy feliz.

-Bien, debo irme, nos vemos el lunes, bye.- respondió Luka.

-De acuerdo, bye.

*fin de la conversación*

Luego de esa larga conversación Miku se puso a pensar en que esa chica al parecer era maravillosa y se puso muy feliz porque podrá verla el lunes en persona, se fue corriendo a mirar el almanaque.-Oh es viernes, solo faltan 3 días.- dijo esta, con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que se notaban muy fácilmente. Al caer la noche Miku estaba en su cama recostada y divagando como siempre.

*Miku pov*

Oh esa chica es tan perfecta y su nombre tan hermoso, ojala pueda ser su amiga, presiento que tiene algo especial y que entre ella y yo existe una gran conexión, quisiera saber que estará haciendo este mismo instante.

*fin de pov*

-Riingg riiinngg.

El ruido del timbre quito a Miku completamente de sus pensamientos.

-Riinng riiinngg.

-Ya va!.- grito la peli-aqua mientras se ponía unos calzados.

Cuando llego a la puerta, la abrió y era nada más y nada menos que su queridísima amiga Rin.

-Rin ¿ Qué haces aquí ?.- pregunto Miku mirando la hora y dándose cuenta de que era muy tarde.

-Vine a verte, ¿ Qué, acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga en su casa ?.- contesto la rubia fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Sí, si claro que puedes, pero no a estas altas horas de la noche, podría pasarte algo en la calle.

-Ash, no soy una niña, se cuidarme, además, no te preocupes me quedare a dormir para molestar a mi mejor amiga.-dijo Rin mientras se sentaba en el sofá del living.

-Hay Rin, tu si eres una loquilla.- dijo Miku.

-Loquilla y todo pero me quieres.- dijo la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua burlonamente a su amiga.

-Obvio, sin ti no sé lo que haría.- respondió Miku.

-y dime, ¿ Alguna novedad ? ¿ Alguna noticia mala o buena ?.- pregunto la rubia mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Mmm… sip, tengo una buena noticia.- dijo Miku muy feliz.

- ¿ Enserio ?, espera adivinare, a tu ex la choco un auto, o no no no ya sé, se calló al mar y se la comieron los tiburones, o no no espera, fue a tomar clases de manejo, choco contra una pared y se quebró todos los huesos de su cuerpo ¿ Verdad ?.- respondió Rin muy contenta imaginándose las peores cosas para la ex de la peli-aqua.

-No, no y no… ash.. olvídate de mi ex solo un segundo por favor.- dijo Miku algo cansada de oír de la boca de Rin tragedias que le pasaban a su ex-novia.

-Bueno es que, fue injusto lo que te hizo, y quisiera verla muerta, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que te lastimen.- dijo Rin, algo triste y apenada.

-Gracias pero quédate tranquila ya estoy bien, además, lo que tengo para contarte de seguro te gustara.- respondió la peli-aqua creando intriga en su mejor amiga.

-Pues ¿ Qué esperas ?.. CUENTAME!.- dijo desesperada la Rubia, mientras se acercaba a su amiga para escuchar con más atención.

-Ok ok tranquila Rin, bueno, hoy para distraerme de lo sucedido con mi ex, decidí entrar a mi facebook para ver si encontraba algo interesante…- decía Miku hasta que fue interrumpida por Rin.

-Ve al grano! Quiero saber!.- dijo la rubia extremadamente ansiosa.

-Ok, hay dios, que desesperada eres. Bueno, la cosa es que, conocí a una chica por facebook, y estuvimos hablando y al parecer quiere ser mi amiga o algo más porque me pidió que nos encontráramos el lunes en el parque.- dijo la peli-aqua muy feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es genial amigaaaa!.-dijo Rin tirándose encima de su dicha amiga para felicitarla.

-Oww gracias Rin, por eso te adoro.- dijo Miku algo rojiza.

-Y yo te adoro a ti, pero ten mucho cuidado porque si te vuelven a lastimar, no dudare en matar a esa chica.- dijo Rin con una mirada algo… asesina.

-No te preocupes, ya aprendí la lección y dos veces no me volverá a pasar lo mismo.- dijo Miku sintiéndose segura de sí misma.

-No por supuesto, a ti no te pasa lo mismo dos veces, sino muchas más veces jajajaja.- dijo Rin mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Riiin! Te voy a matar!.-dijo Miku mientras se tiraba encima de esta para aplastarla.

Luego de unos minutos ambas muy cansadas se fueron a la habitación, se acostaron y se quedaron dormidas al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas chicas se despertaron temprano, y como de costumbre se pusieron a conversar en la cama, antes de levantarse.

-Buenos días.- dijo Miku.

-Buenos días.- contesto Rin.

-¿ Qué haremos hoy ?.- pregunto Miku.

-No lo sé, primero quiero desayunar, muero de hambre.- dijo Rin mientras se sobaba la pancita.

-Jajaja el día que no tengas hambre será un milagro Rin.- dijo Miku mientras reía.

-Ya cállate, y ve a prepararme el desayuno.- dijo la rubia un tanto molesta.

-jajaja no te enojes sabes que lo digo porque te quiero loquilla.- dijo Miku abrazando a su amiga.

-Y yo a ti molesta!.- dijo la rubia.

-Jjajaja que enojona eres Rin.- dijo Miku entre risas.- Ire a reparar los desayunos agrego.

-Ok, yo revisare mi facebook Miku.-

Miku termino de preparar los desayunos y ambas amigas se dispusieron a disfrutar de él.


	2. Esa hermosa voz

Esa hermosa voz

Luego de que Rin y Miku terminaron de desayunar, la peli-aqua se levanto para limpiar su casa mientras que la rubia se dirigía al living para ver un poco de tele.

-Miku avísame cuando termines de limpiar así vamos al parque.- dijo Rin mientras se tiraba en el sillón para ver la tele.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Miku.

Mientras la peli-aqua limpiaba estaba pensando en que solo faltan 2 días para ver a esa hermosa chica, entre pensamiento y pensamiento se dio cuenta de que no le había pedido su número de celular a aquella chica para estar más comunicada.- Maldición.- dijo Miku por lo alto.- ¿ Qué sucede ?.- pregunto Rin al escuchar a su amiga maldecir.- Es que, olvide pedirle su número de celular a Luka.- dijo Miku mientras corría hacia la pc.- Pues que mal amiga, ¿ Y qué harás ahora ?.- pregunto Rin preocupada.- Me conectaré en facebook, y se lo pediré, en caso de que no esté conectada le dejaré un mensaje.- dijo Miku, conectándose en facebook.-De acuerdo.- contestó Rin.

Miku entro en su facebook , vio a la peli-rosa conectada y le escribió para pedirle su número.

*conversación*

-Hola, ¿ Cómo has estado ?.- pregunto Miku.

-Hola, bien ¿ Y tú ?.- respondió cierta peli-rosa.

-Pues bien, aquí en mi casa, oye ¿ Puedo pedirte algo ?.- dijo la peli-aqua.

-Si claro lo que quieras.- contesto la peli-rosa.

-Ok, etto... ¿ Me podrías dar tú número de celular ?, así estamos más conectadas, claro si quieres.- dijo Miku, poniéndose algo rosada.

- Si por supuesto, este es mi número 223577890- dijo Luka.

- Ok gracias, bueno debo irme, en cuanto pueda te escribo.- dijo Miku.

-De nada y adiós.- respondió Luka.

- Adiós.-

*fin de la conversación*

Luego de conseguir el número de Luka, la peli-aqua se desconecto, y fue al parque con su mejor amiga Rin. Yendo de camino hacia el parque las amigas conversaban.

-Y bien Miku ¿ Conseguiste el número de esa chica misteriosa ?.- pregunto Rin.

-Sí, y se llama Luka!.-

-Bueno bueno, no te enojes.-

-Jum, entonces no le digas chica misteriosa a mi Luka.-

-Jajaja ¿ Tú Luka ? ¿ Acaso la secuestraste ?.- pregunto Rin en tono burlon.

-Etto… yo no dije eso!.- respondió Miku poniéndose toda roja.

-Sí, tú dijiste "mi Luka".- dijo -rin copiando a su amiga.

-Bueno etto… me equivoque.- dijo Miku ocultando su rostro con sus hermosos mechones.

-Ok, ok por esta vez lo dejo pasar.- respondió Rin sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron al parque se quedaron hablando un buen rato hasta que al caer la tarde ya debían volver, y Rin debía ir a su casa.

-Ya es tarde.- dijo Miku.

-Sí, debo irme a mi casa.- dijo Rin.

-Ok, adiós Rin.-

-No espera, primero te acompañare a tú casa y luego me iré.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, te acompañare y ya.-

-Ok.- dijo Miku.

Al llegar a la casa de Miku ambas amigas se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo, y la peli-aqua entro a su casa de inmediato. Miku moría de hambre asiqu**e** fue a la cocina a prepararse un rico café con crema, mientras lo tomaba sentada en el sillón mirando tele. Al terminar el café, se dirigió a la cocina para lavar la taza, y luego fue a su habitación para estar tranquila y como siempre para divagar en sus pensamientos. La peli-aqua estaba recostada en la cama pensando y entre sus pensamientos cavia uno en el que se trataba de que estaría haciendo aquella chica peli-rosa. Sin quedarse con dudas Miku tomo su celular y decidió marcar al número de esa chica para hablar con ella.

*llamada telefónica*

-Hola.-

-Hola Luka ¿ eres tú ?.-

-Si ¿ Quién habla ?.-

-Que bien, Soy Miku.-

-Ey Hola ¿ Cómo estás ?.-

-Bien ¿ Y tú ?.-

-Bien, creí que me escribirías.-

-Etto… si es que, bueno tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era tú voz, y por cierto es hermosa.-dijo Miku muy rojiza.

-Gracias, tú voz también es muy hermosa y dulce.- dijo Luka sonrojada.

-G-gracias.-

-De nada.-

-Etto, bueno ya me iré a dormir Luka, dulces sueños, y descansa bien, buenas noches.- dijo Miku despidiéndose de la peli-rosa.

-De acuerdo Miku, descansa, sueña lindo, buenas noches.

*fin de llamada telefónica*

Miku dejo su celular arriba de la mesita de luz, y mientras se acostaba, seguía pensando en aquella chica peli-rosa, que la traía loca, y cuando la llamo por teléfono se enamoro de la dulce y hermosa voz que Luka tiene. Miku cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente Miku se despertó y al ver el almanaque vio que era domingo y se puso muy feliz.- Oh por dios falta un día.- dijo con una gigante y reluciente sonrisa.

-voy a ir a comprarme ropa para mañana.- murmuro para sus adentros, acto seguido tomo las llaves de su casa y se fue en colectivo a pasear por el centro a ver tiendas de ropa, maquillaje y a tomar un helado, pr fin después de 4 hs de probarse ropa encontró algo que le gusto, un buzo rosa tipo canguro de "GAP", unos jeans azules bien ajustados ( que hacía que se resalte su enorme y bien formado trasero) y unas zapatillas rosas de "addidas" también compro un delineador de ojos negros y luego de eso fue hacia una heladería que estaba a unas cuadras del centro comercial en el que estaba y se dispuso a entrar y a pedir un helado

-Mucho gusto, ¿ qué desea ?.- dijo un hombre mayor

- Mmmm.. etto.. un cono de menta granizada, banana splitt y crema del cielo.- dijo la peli-aqua

-Bueno, aqi tiene.- el hombre mayor extendió su mano dándole el cono de helado - Seras 20 pesos.-

-Aquí tiene.- miku le pagó y luego se sento tranquilamente en una plaza que estaba a unas cuadras de aquella heladería -Woow ya so las 6 de la tarde.- pensó la peli-aqua. Ya faltaba cada ves menos para su anciado encuentro con luka, estaba muy nerviosa, ansiaba conocerla, mientras miku estaba perdida en sus pensamientos su celular comienza a sonar y ni bien se da cuenta lo atiende

*Llamada telefónica*

-Holaaaaa.- dijo una peli-rosa

-H-hola luka, como E-estas ?.- dijo la menos bastante sonrojada.

- ¿ estas bien ? jeje te llame por que estoy algo nerviosa, la verdad es que ya no aguantaba mas decidi llamarte.- dijo la mayor con euforia, pues ella estaba tan emocionada que sentía mariposas en el estomago ¿ típico, no ?.

-S-si estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa.- respondió miku

-ahhh wenuuu me alegra saber que estas igual que yo jaja, oje mañana te dare una sorpresa, tengo algo especial planeado para ti.- dijo la peli-rosa misteriosamente

-E-en serio ? - pregunto con los ojos habiertos como platos la peli-auqa - oye luka, ya se hizo muy de noche y aun estoy fuera de mi casa, podría madarte un mensaje cuando llegue ?.- le dijo la menor.

- pues claro, no te preocupes, ve tranquila y ten cuidado, adiós, cuidate.- dijo luka con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro

-De acuerdo, igualmente, adiós.- dijo miuigualmente feliz, para luego colgar el teléfono y dirigirse a su casa

*fin de la llamada*

8:30 de la noche, por fin miku llego a su casa, y como lo prometido es deuda, le escribio a su peli-rosa

*mensaje de miku*

Ya he llegado a mi casa luka y estoy completamente bien (n.n) te escribo mañana, tengo mucho sueño asi que me ire a dormir, buenasnoches

*fin del mensaje*

*respuesta de luka*

De acuerdo miku, no te preocupes, descanza tranquila, nos vemos mañana, estoy muy ansiosa por conocerte.

* fin de la respuesta de luka*


End file.
